


Angst Bingo 2018

by Snowflakesandangels



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakesandangels/pseuds/Snowflakesandangels
Summary: A collection of square fills for the Marvel Angst Bingo on tumblr. Will be updated as the angsty muses cooperate.





	Angst Bingo 2018

 

After Bucky falls from the train, Steve smokes the last of Bucky's cigarette stubs that he'd been rationing.  
  
He thinks about lazing on the fire escape on sticky summer evenings when it was too hot to sleep, the neighborhood cat curled up on his lap while Bucky puffed downwind of his face.  
  
He thinks about the red-orange glow in the dark, smoke mixing with steaming breath on icy winter nights waiting for the go-ahead to invade their next base.  
  
He thinks about Bucky’s smile, crinkling at the eyes, laughing and coughing at some dumb joke or other one of the fellas’d make up just to pass the time.    
  
He thinks he’d give anything in the world to have Bucky safe at home smoking his first pack of Luckys.


End file.
